I Know What Boys Like
I Know What Boys Like es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Comeback. La versión original pertenece a la banda The Waitresses de su álbum Wasn't Tomorrow Wonderful?. Es la primera canción cantada por Lauren Zizes, con Puck en la guitarra y Tina y Brittany cantando y bailando de fondo. Contexto de la canción Para ayudar a Lauren a controlar sus nervios, Puck le dice que se imagine a toda su audiencia en ropa interior. Lauren comenzó a cantar tímida, pero luego imaginó a todos en ropa interior, incluso a Sue, y tomó el control de la situación, logrando hacer una presentación muy buena que fue ovacionada por sus compañeros de New Directions. Letra Lauren: I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like I’ve got what boys like I know what boys like I know what guys want I see them looking I make them want me I like to tease them They want to touch me I never let them I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like, boys like, boys like me But you, you’re special Tina y Brittany: ' (I might let you) '''Lauren: ' You’re so much different 'Tina y Brittany: ' (I might let you) 'Lauren: ' Mmmmm would you like that 'Tina y Brittany: ' (I might let you) '''Lauren: I know what boys like I know what guys want I liow what boys like I know what’s on their minds I what what boya like I know what guys want They talk about me I got my cat moves That so upset them Zippers and buttons Fun to frustrate them They get so angry Like pouty children Denied their candy I laugh right at them I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like, boys like, boys like me Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya I feel sad now Tina y Brittany: ' (I will let you) '''Lauren: ' Sorry I teased you 'Tina y Brittany: ' (I will let you) 'Lauren: ' This time I mean it '''Tina y Brittany: (I wil1 let you) Lauren: ''' Anything you want '''Tina y Brittany: (You can trust me) Lauren: ''' I really want to '''Tina y Brittany: (You can trust me) Lauren: ''' How would you like it '''Tina y Brittany: (You can trust me) Lauren: Sucker. Hmmmmm…. I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like, boys like, boys like me Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya I know what boys like, boys like, boys like me Galeria De Imagenes Lauren Antes.jpg|Lauren antes de la presentacion Lauren Timida.jpg|Lauren Timida Ropa Interior2.jpg|Todos en ropa interior Will y Sue Ropa Interiror.jpg|Will y Sue en ropa interior Mike Ropa Interior.jpg|Mike en ropa interior lauren_glee.png 2-13-boys-like.png Lauren,_Tina_y_Brittany_bailando_en_I_Know_What_Boys_Like1.jpg 643613_1297906225886_full.jpg 643306_1297879164209_full.jpg glee77.jpg Curiosidades *Primera y única vez que Lauren canta. *Will, Mike y Sam son los unicos chicos que no usan camisa cuando Lauren se los imagina. *La Ropa interior de Sue se asemeja al traje de Gatubela. *Todos los chicos presentes de New Directions usan boxers menos puck que utiliza slip, de hecho Sam y Mike utilizan boxers-briefs; Finn , Artie y Will usan boxers-shorts. Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|304 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Lauren Categoría:Canciones del episodio Comeback Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Canciones de The Waitresses Categoría:Solos